


Just The Way You Are

by apinkventress



Category: Cobra Starship, Fueled by Ramen, The Academy Is...
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Tour Bus
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinkventress/pseuds/apinkventress
Summary: Gabe e Will seguem sendo o casal mais fofo da Fueled by Ramen.





	Just The Way You Are

Depois de uma noite de carícias e adjetivos carinhosos sussurrados ao pé d’ouvido, Gabe abraçava William em seu bunk. Cortinas fechadas para ter mais privacidade, o estranho silêncio do lado de fora acusava que a porta acústica da área dos bunks estava fechada.

Saporta ouvia sua canção favorita: A respiração descompassada e alta de William. Não havia no mundo canção mais linda do que a respiração dele próxima ao ouvido do maior. O latino suspirou e sorriu. Fios morenos caídos levemente na face, olhos suavemente fechados e um sorriso escondido enquanto dormia. Se Gabriel pudesse, tiraria uma foto de William assim, dormindo, com expressão serena e feliz, e carregaria com ele para sempre. Logo, uma música veio em mente ao analisar cada detalhe do menino ao seu lado. E começou a cantarolar.

 **“Her eyes, her eyes; Make the stars look like they're not shining.”** – Riu fraco ao notar que cantava no feminino, como na musica original. Mas continuou, porque querendo ou não, William era a “menina” dos olhos dele. – **”Her hair, her hair; Falls perfectly without her trying. Oh, she's so beautiful, and I tell her every day…”** – Levemente, puxou fios que teimavam em cair sobre os olhos do seu menino e deixou um rápido e suave beijo na testa dele.

O moreno continuou cantando, aproximou do pescoço branco de William e sentiu o perfume do cabelo comprido do jovem. Sorriu mais uma vez. **“Yeah I know, I know… When I compliment her she won’t believe me. And its so, its so, sad to think she don't see what I see…”** William sorriu, acordando e abrindo os olhos lentamente. Suspirou e virou-se de frente ao tórax do outro. “Não pare, por favor.” – Disse com uma voz rouca, por causa da falta de uso nas ultimas horas.

Então, Gabriel passou suavemente a mão no rosto do jovem e afastou uma mecha do cabelo castanho do menor, que teimava cair na frente dos olhos grandes que ele tem. **“When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. **‘Cause you're amazing...Just the way you are.”****

O mais novo sentiu a face corar, mas cantou em um tom mais baixo, próximo ao ouvido do latino. **“And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for awhile.”** Afastou e encostou a ponta do nariz, no do outro, que por sua vez sussurrou de olhos fechados. **“Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are.”**

No lado de fora do bunk, Nate e Alex passaram e ouviu o dueto. Novarro riu baixo. “Love fever voltou e eu não estou sabendo?” Disse ele, encarando o namorado. Mas logo já estavam no lounge do ônibus, provavelmente procurando um lugar mais calmo para ficarem juntos.

Gabe riu baixo ao ouvir o que o baterista disse, mas dois segundos quase que contados depois, ele colou os lábios nos de William, num beijo lento. As línguas se encontraram e como sempre, produziram sensações maravilhosas. O latino parou o beijo com leves selinhos na boca do menor. Sem cortar a proximidade, o vocalista do Cobra Starship, continuou a musica. **“Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.”**

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

_Dia de gravação do The City Is At War. Em meio a toda aquela sujeira de creme, pedaço de torta e farinha, estavam todos os amigos do Cobra Starship. Pete Wentz ajudou fazendo uma pequena participação. Eu, William, fiquei apenas olhando toda aquela encenação de brigas e tortas na cara por trás das câmeras. Como a gravação era na Angels And Kings, claro que festa depois não poderia faltar. Mal o diretor gritou que havia acabado e pude notar Gabe se aproximando e me abraçando._

_\- Parabéns, Gabe! – Senti seus braços apertarem minha cintura. Abri um sorriso involuntário. Suas mãos subiram rapidamente até a minha nuca, fazendo-o passar os braços sobre meus ombros e me puxando pra mais perto, se é que era possível. Não deu tempo de respirar. Muito menos de esquivar. Em meio às comemorações, ele me beijou. Mas era um beijo misto de felicidade e orgulho. Um tanto engraçado, assumo, pois estávamos ambos empolgados demais e dando pulinhos, como se fossemos duas crianças no dia de Natal.  
Saporta descolou nossos lábios, olhou profundamente em meus olhos e surpreendentemente soltou uma gargalhada que me fez corar e esconder o meu rosto na curva do pescoço dele._

_Aquela era a gargalhada mais linda que eu vi e ouvi na vida._

__**Her laugh, her laugh  
** She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday 

_Naquele momento eu notei que aquele Gabe, era o_ meu _Gabe. Aquele que eu não queria que perdesse a essência, o aroma, o sabor de cigarro e vodka. Porque eu queria completo. E porque era perfeito._

**Oh you know, you know, you know  
** I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same 

Encostei suavemente meus lábios no lóbulo dele, suspirando longamente ao sentir aquele perfume amadeirado misturado com o açúcar que predominava no local por causa das filmagens. “Você estava ótimo hoje.”

Fim do FLASHBACK

William mexeu em seu cabelo, desconfortável e deu uma leve puxada no canto da boca. Fez uma careta, que Gabriel achou linda e entreabriu os lábios para reclamar de algo que o maior já sabia pela careta que havia feito. Saporta o conhecia bem demais, cada detalhe, cada marca e cada expressão. E essa, indicava reprovação de si mesmo. Com um sorriso sorrateiro na face, o moreno pousou o dedo nos lábios do menor. **“So don't even bother asking, If you look okay. You know I say...”**

Beckett arrepiou ao notar a conexão que eles tinham. Um entendia o outro sem mesmo falar e, coincidentemente, ambos começaram a cantar a ultima parte da canção. **“When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile, “** – William sorriu escondendo a face na curva do pescoço do maior e puxou o lençol que cobria metade do corpo deles até cobri-los por completo. Saporta continuou a cantar o trecho sozinho. **“The whole world stops and stares for awhile. Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are...”** Gabriel colocou as mãos no quadril do outro e aproximou os corpos. **“Girl, you’re amazing, Just... the... way... you.. are.”** – Colocando um selinho nos lábios de William entre cada palavra.


End file.
